La verdadera amistad
by NoritaYandere
Summary: "Carta a un verdadero amigo, a mi hermano..."


Hola, quise regalarles una historia muy diferente a las que escribo normalmente, espero la vean desde mi punto de vista en la que se pierde a un verdadero amigo….

Disculpen las siempre presentes faltas ortográficas, disfruten…

La verdadera amistad.

A veces creo que tengo una forma de pensar que nadie comprende, soy inocente y por qué no decirlo? Estúpido… No veo la maldad del mundo, veo al mundo como un lugar que me ha dado lo que mas quiero. A mis amigos. Para mi el mundo es un lugar lleno de personas, malas o buenas, que son capaces de cambiar con tan solo desearlo, con tan solo, hacer un esfuerzo!.

Perdón si pierdo los estribos mientras escribo, se me hace difícil creer que el mundo sea tan corrupto como llego a decirme alguna vez Jiraya-sensei, que las personas se entreguen a una oscuridad que un simple amigo, un familiar, un sensei, una novia! Hasta un maldito enemigo puede disipar! Que los humanos podamos ser tan débiles como para irnos por el camino de odio en vez de enfrentarlo y superarlo!

Esta carta a mi mejor amigo no es para insultarlo ni mucho menos, solo es para decirle eso, que es mi mejor amigo y que… y que..

… y que me rompe el corazón verle así, que lloro en silencio cuando la soledad me rodea, lloro en silencio, porque sé que con que solo me escuchara podría cambiar, podría ser aquel muchacho obstinado pero que en confianza era divertido, era competitivo, egocéntrico; pero que en medio de todas esas cualidades el saber reconocer a un verdadero amigo era la que más valía. Lo importante que fue para mi que me identificara como un amigo, como un hermano, eso no lo entiende nadie mas que yo; porque a diferencia de todos, incluso Sakura-chan, yo no me di por vencido nunca, yo seguí y seguí porque quería hacerme mas fuerte para traerlo de vuelta a esta aldea donde aunque no lo crea, todos lo consideramos un amigo.

No quiero perder la secuencia de lo que digo, pero las lágrimas mojan el papel en el que escribo y nublan mis ojos sin que lo pueda evitar.

Sasuke, pienso en ti a cada segundo en el que vivo, porque cuando eras mi amigo y te volviste mi hermano, empecé a vivir por ti, por ti! Hermano! Te volviste mi mejor amigo, aquel que lucharía contra cualquiera y daría su vida gustoso para que yo no sufriera. No te pienso como a un amante, y en algún momento de mi vida deje de pensarte como a un amigo y empecé a pensarte como a un hermano.

Hermano, sufro por ti cada segundo, porque pienso que haciéndolo esa carga de odio y de venganza que llevas será menor, porque creo en que cuando miras tu reflejo en un lago me vez a tu lado, tal y como yo lo hago sin que nadie lo note, y sabes, eso hacen los verdaderos amigos se recuerdan.

¿Sabes que vale en realidad? El valor de aquellos momentos de competencia en el que no era necesario que habláramos, la simple compañía de un verdadero amigo era suficiente para darnos la fuerza de seguir, de seguir hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran completamente destrozados, de seguir hasta ganar una competencia que nunca tenía un ganador porque ambos quedábamos inconscientes antes de ver quien gano. Jeje, me siento apenado de recordarte que me llevabas a rastras hasta donde estaba el equipo y aunque sabias que podía caminar perfectamente me cargabas orgulloso solo para demostrar que eras más fuerte que yo. Maldición Sasuke, no sabes cuantas veces he necesitado que me lleves de nuevo y aunque odie aceptarlo, sigues siendo, de alguna manera, mas fuerte que yo; pero te prometo que eso cambiara, y tu sabes que nunca rompo una promesa; ni aunque me lleve toda una vida cumplirla!

Te traeré de vuelta aunque mi vida completa se vaya en eso, quiero por una vez ser yo el que te traiga cargado, quiero verte a mi lado reflejado en las aguas del mismo lago donde alguna vez nos dimos cuenta de que éramos muy parecidos, quiero que me regales! Por una simple vez es sonrisa estúpida con la que te acerqué a mi! Y que me digas dobe! Que me digas dobe de nuevo! Como yo te dije Teme'Dattebayo! Porque eso hacen los amigos, se insultan! Pero no se hieren!

Tu me insultaste! Lo hiciste muchas veces, pero no para herirme si no para volverme mas fuerte. Para que los insultos que si podían herirme ni siquiera me importaran, para que te dijera algo mas fuerte y así ganara esa eterna competencia, pero nunca la gane; porque nunca fui mas fuerte que tu! Me maldigo a mi mismo por eso! Porque sé que querías que fuera mas fuerte para que te ganara en esa pelea en el valle del fin y no te dejara ir! …..

Perdón, es difícil expresar el nudo de mi corazón, sé que nunca debí dejarte ir! Porque cuando lo hice te alejaste, te alejaste de mi! Me dejaste hermano, porque era débil.

Pero un amigo nunca se rinde, un hermano nunca se rinde Sasuke! Te traeré de vuelta así tenga que adentrarme al mismísimo infierno! Así tenga que luchar con el planeta entero! Así tenga que cambiar mil corazones! Te traeré a mi lado! Y volveré a ver esa sonrisa que era solo para mi! Que solo yo, tu mejor amigo! Tu hermano! Podía sacarte Sasuke!. La volveré a ver porque ya no soy ese niño débil Sasuke, soy tan fuerte como para cargarte hasta nuestro hogar! Soy tan fuerte que cargare tu odio y lo eliminare! Porque soy tu amigo, tu hermano, perdón que lo repita muchas veces pero eso soy y como tal estaré allí, para siempre, para bromear o para pelear, estaré ahí, lo prometo Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo prometo.

…NARUTO UZUMAKI…..


End file.
